<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free To Use Ideas by spunkyMaverick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156037">Free To Use Ideas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunkyMaverick/pseuds/spunkyMaverick'>spunkyMaverick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Cussing, Gen, High School, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plotbunnies, Trans Iguchi Shuuichi | Spinner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunkyMaverick/pseuds/spunkyMaverick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little ideas that I just want to put down somewhere that's not in my Google Docs. Feel free to use them or adjust them to your liking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BEN (BEN Drowned) &amp; Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Iguchi Shuuichi | Spinner &amp; Toga Himiko, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer &amp; Timothy "Tim" Wright | Masky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Masky and BEN Act Like Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fandom: Creepypasta</p><p>Jeff, Masky, and BEN go to Panera. Things escalate quickly.</p><p>TW/CW: Excessive cursing, piss, pissing oneself</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li><span>Jeff drives Masky and BEN to Panera Bread. (He can't actually drive well because he became a criminal when he was 13 and never learned how to.)</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Jeff parks badly x2. (Because he can't drive well and also he'd be bad at parking whether he learned properly or not.)</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>In the passenger seat, Masky is getting frustrated at Jeff's bad parking. Twice in a row? (He seems to forget that Jeff learned to drive mostly through TV.)</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Masky just shoves Jeff out of the car to get his fucking Panera order, his fucking tomato soup and grilled cheese. (He's never letting Jeff drive him anywhere ever again.)</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Masky hops into the driver seat where Jeff was and locks the doors. (Jeff can walk home.)</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Masky adjusts the bad parking to actually be straight in the parking spot. (Jeff can't fucking park for shit. Dumbass teenagers. He's too old for this.</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Masky says he has to pee.</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>From the backseat, BEN impulsively responds, "Then pee. Right now."</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>"Maybe I will," Masky promptly pisses in the driver's seat. "Jeff can sit in the piss seat."</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>BEN, while holding in laughter, asks, "Did you ACTUALLY piss in the seat?"</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>"Yes," Masky responds evenly.</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Masky and BEN absolutely lose it</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>"Oh god I can smell it" BEN gags</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>"Oh yeah? well, I can FEEL it" Masky counters</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>"stop stop I can't breathe" BEN laughs, gasping for breath. His stomach hurts with the intense laughter.</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>"yeah my pants are soaking wet now"</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>"take them off"</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>"okay okay"</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>a short moment of respite</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>"Are you just gonna leave the piss seat for him sit in" BEN asks</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>"Yeah, I'm gonna make them sit in the piss seat." Masky answers</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>"The wet, piss… piss-smelling seat. I almost say piss-tasting." BEN says</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>"Well, that too." Masky acquiesces.</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>[There's supposed to be some sort of interaction between the two about leaving the piss seat in the Panera parking lot and driving off. Could potentially have this part be before the suggestion to let Jeff sit in the piss seat.]</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>escalates into leaving the wet, piss-smelling driver's seat in the panera parking lot by the time Jeff gets back. (Masky drives them home. He's not going anywhere with Jeff driving, and BEN's only experience driving is Mario Kart as far as Masky is aware.)</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>Jeff doesn't question where Masky's pants are or why the car now has the pungent stench of piss. (He knows by now that even the most put-together Creepypasta can be fucking children. If Masky wants to fucking piss himself, Jeff isn't going to try to stop him.)</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>He does however wait until he's home to eat his food. (Who can focus on eating while their nose is burning with the scent of piss?)</span></li>
</ul>
<ul>
<li><span>(That ride home was quiet besides BEN trying to stifle his giggles, but that's fair since he actually is a child.)</span></li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Spinner and Toga go to school</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fandom: Boku no Hero Academia</p><p>Spinner vents to Toga and then they go to school.<br/>ShigaDabi mention.</p><p>TW/CW: friends fighting, passive quirk discrimination, mention of a cop, stuttering</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi is currently rather annoyed at Shigaraki. He'd <em> banned him </em> from playing the Xbox! He claims it's <em> Shuichi's </em> fault that the left joystick and A button are missing and also the reason that the left trigger jams up. None of which are true; Shuichi had tried to explain that.</p><p> </p><p>"--and he just won't listen to me!" Shuichi exclaims angrily, tears welling up in his eyes. He grits his teeth and swipes them in frustration. He doesn't want to cry over it. So stupid. It's just the fucking Xbox.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not fair at all!" Toga yells in response. "Everyone can hear it when he spams the buttons! He just doesn't want to admit it's him because he's a <em> brat </em>."</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly! The left trigger has been jammed since before we even joined, too!"</p><p> </p><p>Toga stands up, "Well then, we'll just have to get our own Xbox then!"</p><p> </p><p>That's a good idea! Or he thinks so for a whole five seconds before he remembers one ever-important fact, "We're both broke though, and those things are expensive."</p><p> </p><p>Toga gives him a look like he's stupid, "Shu, we're <em> villains </em>. We can just steal one."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shit. You're right," Shuichi says in awe and mild embarrassment. "I'm so dumb."</p><p> </p><p>Toga punches him in the shoulder. He rubs it. Damn. She can punch hard.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you're not dumb. We in the League of Villains practice <em> self-love,</em> Shu. And you are <em> beautiful </em> and <em> smart</em>. Your instinctive morals are stronger than most, and that's <em> very </em> respectable. It's expected you wouldn't think of it at first."</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi is quite flustered by her speech, "Thank you, Toga. Um, but uh, could you say handsome next time? Saying I'm beautiful makes me feel kinda dysphoric."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. We stan a handsome king who sets his boundaries," Toga responds with a nod. "Alright. Now, let's go!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait. We're going <em> now</em>‽"</p><p> </p><p>"When better to fulfill goals than the present? If you stand around waiting for things to come to you, you'll stand there forever!" Toga exclaims.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi nods even though he doesn't exactly know if he has the confidence to do everything he wants to do in life. He's lived so long being passive, but Stain was his wakeup call. Of course, carrying out the vigilante's will is still a work in progress. Toga understands this, and Shuichi trusts that she knows what he is capable of more than he does.</p><p> </p><p>"Right. <em> Okay</em>. I… will be getting ready. BRB," and with that, Shuichi absconds from Toga's room and races to the confines of his own room down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>He changes out of his comfy pajamas and has to overlook his stylized Stain cosplay despite his longing in favor of casual clothes that would be a bit more acceptable in public. Big hoodie, his custom-made Stain t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers. Usually he'd borrow this one hat that Dabi owns, but he's probably going to take Shigaraki's side in this whole thing because those two are dating, and of course, he'd take <em> his </em> side on the day he needs the hat. Well, he doesn't need it, but…</p><p> </p><p>Other than that though, he remembers a bit late that Twice borrowed his favorite belt for reasons unknown a while back and never returned it. He doesn't want those reasons to be made known to him, if he's honest. He only knows it's not for wearing because his belt certainly wouldn't fit Twice.</p><p> </p><p>He exits his room to Toga waiting right outside. She links their arms and practically drags him outside and down the street. If anyone they pass recognize them at all, they don't mention it. You would think more people would see them and know them as a couple of the people who tried to recruit that poor kid that one time. Maybe not in those exact words. But it definitely made the news!</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" someone exclaims from behind them. Shuichi keeps walking but tenses up and glances over to Toga nervously. She gives him a reassuring smile and lightly squeezes his arm. Okay. Maybe the person isn't talking to them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you two!" the same someone from behind them yells from behind them.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God," Toga whispers in amused exasperation. "What do you think she wants?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. Is she even talking to us?" Shuichi responds in a similarly quiet tone.</p><p> </p><p>"I think so," Toga chimes in before the same person clears her throat obnoxiously for a whole ten seconds.</p><p> </p><p>He and Toga finally stop and turn to look at the woman. Toga raises an eyebrow and asks through a giggle, "Are you <em> okay </em>? Do you need a cough drop or something?"</p><p> </p><p>The woman manages to look offended and self-righteous all in one, "<em>No</em>, I don't need a <em> cough drop</em>. <em> I </em> need to know what you two <em> kids </em> are doing out of school at this time?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, we're going to the store?" Shuichi answers in confusion. "And I'm not a kid?"</p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh. Sure. I bet you were going to try to convince the cashier to let you get cigarettes and alcohol with that excuse too. I'm not buying it. My husband is a cop, so if you just let me escort you back to school and promise not to try that again, I won't tell him this time."</p><p> </p><p>Toga and Shuichi share a look. This lady is <em> crazy</em>. She's jumping to conclusions left and right. What is <em> wrong </em> with her?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, uh, okay?" Shuichi answers awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! We're so sorry! My brother and I are new to the city and got lost," Toga says. It sounds so sugary sweet that he knows she's holding back the impulse to stab the annoying woman to death for his sake. He can't blame her either. He also wants to stab the crazy lady.</p><p> </p><p>The woman takes it easily, "Oh. You poor things. Okay. Just follow me. I'm actually a teacher, you know."</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi pities all of this woman's students. And if she's a teacher, why isn't <em> she </em> in school? He nor Toga ask that though.</p><p> </p><p>× × ×</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi does not know how they got enrolled into this lady's school so quickly, but now, he and Toga have been introduced as Sako Shuichi and Sako Himiko respectively. Shuichi hopes Mr. Compress doesn't mind them using his name in their panic to make something up.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi is way too old to be attending high school, but apparently, the teachers here are dumbasses. It's not even lunchtime yet. He can't get away. He's just attending classes like a normal student. What the hell is going on?</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Shu, how're you holding up?" Toga asks him.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I don't… know what the hell's go'non. Is this legal? I-I… I just-- I…?" Shuichi stutters over his words, and if that's not really fucking infuriating, he doesn't know what is. "Just wanna a Xbox and and and an'e got got mad an' now… c-can't? Ya know?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. It's okay, Shu. We'll get that Xbox, and I'll make Tomura pay for our ice cream," she tells him. "Hold on until lunch, okay, Shu? Can you do that for me?"</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi takes a few deep breaths and nods.</p><p> </p><p>"It'll be alright," she says encouragingly. "If anyone bothers you, well, we don't even really go here. I can stab a few kids, right?"</p><p> </p><p>He smiles at that. He knows she has stabbed people for less. Okay. He can handle this. He's just been inexplicably enrolled in a school and pushed into a classroom with a bunch of strangers. He's fought Pro Heroes. He's currently the subject of Shigaraki's ire, unrightfully so or not. He'll be fine. He is fine. There's nobody more fine than he is.</p><p> </p><p>He returns to his class, and Toga returns to hers. The next class begins. Shuichi knows limited English. The last time he took an English class was years ago, and his grades were questionable at best. He can sing Stain's praises in English though. That's all he needs to know honestly.</p><p> </p><p>This English class doesn't seem to agree with that thought though, seeing as he's barely halfway through the class and he's understood <em> barely </em> a quarter of what the teacher has been saying. At this point, he's just watching the clock and waiting for the class to end, so he can find Toga and leave.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," the kid sitting next to him turns to face him. "Do you need any help? You've been looking kind of lost."</p><p> </p><p>As he is not wearing his Stain cosplay and is in an unfamiliar environment talking to some high schooler he doesn't know, he really does need help and Toga is not here. And honestly, it's a surprise he hasn't started hyperventilating out of stress.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's an unfinished idea ofc</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>